Reunion
by Whitepurity
Summary: Merlin and Morgana return to Camelot. The final story to the mini triology, sequel to 'Night' and 'Farewell'. Merlin/Morgana and hints of Arthur/Gwen.


**A/N: Hey everyone, finally finished and I think this one is better than 'Farewell', but not as good as 'Night'. You can never beat in the original. I used one of the names suggested by alleywayqueen but I didn't fit in a reaction from Uther nor Gaius, I killed off Uther, obviously or they would be no story. Anyway I don't know what else to say but thank my reviewers: CB93, FireChildSlytherin5, NCISMcGee, Laura Elizabeth, chocolate scones, Cassie aka Titanscave25, The HongKonger, bcargill9, without you there would be no 'Farewell' and 'Reunion', and: TheLastChronicler, alleywayqueen, bcargill9 (again), for your support during my time of doubt with 'Farewell'. And thank you for everyone who alerted or favourited my story (or me). Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from their baby.**

**Reunion**

"You're going to be a good King." Arthur turned around to face Gaius, the Court Physician, and away from the window outlooked onto his Kingdom.

"My Father would never be proud of me." The King stated, words that were only the truth.

"You're Father was ignorant to what Camelot needed. Camelot needs change and you will bring that under your reign." Arthur looked into Gaius' eyes to search for the truth behind his words. Although Gaius was his Father's closest friend, the old man was also the guardian of Merlin, which were conflicting positions. Gaius was loyal to Uther til the day he died but he had always looked out for his Ward, even if that meant deceiving the King.

"Do you think…" He was interrupted by the shattering of glass from outside the Great Hall. The two men made their way to the scene to find Gwen standing over a broken glass vase, staring at something outside of their view. The maid had forgotten about the dropped vase and ran to whatever she was staring at. Arthur and Gaius shifted themselves so they could see what she was fussing over. They saw her hugging an unidentifiable male; however they could easily guess who it was by her reaction.

Merlin.

Gwen had broken away from the Warlock and stood back far enough to look at his face before she jumped into another hug, laughing with joy.

"I'm glad you're happy about my return." He finally pulled away from the pouncing-with-excitement-Gwen and looked towards Gaius, feeling guilty of how he had left the man that he thought of as father. Gaius came up to Merlin, raised one hand and slapped Merlin on the side of the head.

"Yep, I expected that." Arthur snorted at the comment, the Physician was about to pull his former Ward into his embrace when he froze.

Before Merlin had the time to question his motive, he felt something cling onto his trouser leg. He looked down to find his young child standing against him. He saw his son peek his head around his leg to see the people that his father was talking to. He heard Gwen gush at the sight of the boy who was a mini version of his father. He knelt down to pick up his son.

"Where's mummy?" He asked him, while eyeing the woman who came round the corner, following the path of her infant son, then redirected the next comment to her. "Who should be resting."

"I'm fine." She kissed her son's forehead and gently kissed her husband's lips. "Really I am." She reassured him.

"You shouldn't be up," He lightly scolded. "We had to walk from Ealdor." He placed his hand on her abdomen; their son leaned over as far as he could and mimicked his Father's actions. She joined their hands, smiling at her little family.

"This must be so awkward for you." Morgana said looking towards the King, his Physician and Maid. Gwen was the first to act by bringing her former mistress into her embrace, careful of the new baby that lay in her womb. "I missed you."

"I missed you too; you've done so much in the time you've been gone." She pulled away, eyeing the little boy in Merlin's arms. Morgana followed her line of sight to her son.

"Do you want to hold him?" She nodded in response, Merlin carefully handed the baby over to her. Gwen rested him on her hip and tickled him underneath his chubby chin. He giggled and fidgeted away from her fingers, leaning over to play with the necklace that hung around her neck.

"Baby, be careful." His mother warned, releasing the necklace from the grip of her son. Morgana eyed the necklace and noticed its high value, knowing the only person that it could be from was Arthur, raising her eyebrows at Gwen.

"What's his name?" Gwen's question bought Morgana's attention away from the necklace and the blush creeping up on her cheeks, to the infant.

"Uther." Morgana and Merlin had a serious face as if they were speaking the truth, and watched the stunned faces of Gaius, Gwen and Arthur in entertainment.

"You're not serious." Arthur spoke out of shock. "I wouldn't even name my son after that man." It was Merlin who cracked first, and burst out laughing, Morgana soon followed.

"You should have seen your faces." Once they had controlled their laughter, Merlin spoke. "We named him Nathaniel; he is about a year old."

Morgana moved over to Gaius and brought him into her embrace. "We are so sorry that we were not honest with you…"

"Hush, my child." Gaius interrupted her by placing his hands on either side of her face and kissing her forehead. "You are not much of a child anymore; as you are carrying your second child." Gaius addressed Arthur, "A man of my age needs to retire early in the evening." He turned to Morgana again. "And a woman of your condition after a long walk like the one who have journeyed on, should be resting." Gaius bided his goodnight to everyone in the room and left to return to his chambers.

Nathaniel began to grow restless in Gwen's arms, trying to break free of her hold unsuccessful. He cried and was answered by both parents, Merlin took Nathaniel in his arms and Morgana began to coo the child. He bounced his son in his arms in failed attempts of comforting him. "He's tired." Morgana nodded in agreement and heeded her son's request of moving into his Mother's arms.

"Your chambers are free, if you wish to stay there. I'm sorry that I can not provide anything else at this short notice." The King offered, Morgana smiled and nodded in response.

"Thank you that is more than enough." She looked towards her King, and embraced him being careful of her whimpering child in her grasp. She broke away from him and tried to hush her crying child before speaking again to Arthur. "I'm so proud of you, and I don't worry I assure you will be a great King." She then addressed all of them again, but it was mostly directed to Gwen. "I'll see you in the morning." She left in the direction of her reinstated chambers, the cries of Nathaniel fading away in the distance.

"I should be getting home. I'll catch up with you tomorrow Merlin." Gwen quickly hugged Merlin once more before walking away from the King and his former manservant. "I want to know everything." She practically skipped around the corner out of sight.

"She seems to be excited about your return." Arthur mentioned.

"And you're not?"

"I'm glad you're back but I don't think it would be sightly for the King of Camelot to skip around in joy." Merlin grinned at Arthur's comment. "So…You have a young child, another child on the way...but you still live with your Mother."

"Shut up, what's going to happen now? I mean I don't have a job, people will be confused with Lady Morgana's return as a commoner and the appearance of a child." Arthur looked at his friend, the plans that he had decided on during their absence were now coming to be put into place.

"Well…as my Royal Advisor and Sorcerer, you will be a member of my Court and that status will consider you as a 'Lord', and Morgana being your wife a 'Lady'." Merlin was shocked at his sudden promotion by the King, considering when he left Camelot he was the Crown Prince's manservant who had impregnated the King's Ward and was under the guidance of the Court's Physician. "I haven't worked out how to explain your marriage or children, I'm sure they'll be rumours."

"I don't have to be your manservant anymore?"

"No way, you were the worst manservant I have ever had." Both of them knew that it was a lie and that despite what the comment sounded like, they both fond of each other regardless of their previous positions of office.

"So you believe that I will do a better job as a member of your Court?"

"You better."


End file.
